


Toxic to me

by orphan_account



Category: Death by Chocolate (Play)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, False Accusations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder Mystery, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Richard 'Dick' Simmering, finds out that his 'lover', Ralph Deadwood, has been lying to him. He distances himself, but what happens when Ralph turns up dead, not even a day after the death of Edith Chiles, world-famous chef?





	1. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Richard 'Rick' Simmering, finds out that his 'lover', Ralph Deadwood, has been lying to him. He distances himself, but what happens when Ralph turns up dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes uh, I was inspired to write this bc my school is currently doing this play and I love it???? (I'm understudying for Rick and Ralph) Also yeah, the original character name is 'Dick' but my director told us she was changing it to Rick, and I've gotten used to it, hahaha.

                    _~FLASHBACK~_

 

                      _Rick gave a small yawn, he had woken up to find that his boyfriend, Ralph, had already gotten up and left. It was oddly quiet in the resort, as it had been for the past few days since Mr Meadowbrook had sadly killed himself. The place had been closed so everybody else could take the time to recover. He trailed towards the kitchen but was stopped when he passed Mr.Meadowbrook's old office, hearing a familiar voice. Ralph!. He was in there, speaking with who he identified as Lady Riverdale, the former staff member who took ownership of the resort after Mr.Meadowbrook's death. Rick raised his hand to knock on the door, but he stopped, listening to their conversation._

_"I don't think I can do this a lot longer Lady Riverdale, " Ralph growled, "I can't stand the man."_

_"Why are you telling me this, you should go talk to Rick yourself," Lady Riverdale pointed out. "He'll probably end up offing himself just like Henry." In response, she gave a sharp gasp, "Ralph, you cant say those kinds of things, he's a really nice guy."_

_"And annoying as hell, he won't leave my side for even a minute," Ralph laughed, rolling his eyes. "He **loves** you," She defended. "Well maybe I don't," he narrowed his eyes and turned to storm out. _

_When Rick heard the footsteps, he booked it down the hallway, trying to run as quietly as he could. Once he rounded the corner, he stopped for a moment, his heart was racing and felt nearly shattered, **How could the man he had loved for nearly two years, just stop loving him?**   He then calmly walked towards his original destination, the staff kitchen. He entered and opened the small refrigerator in the corner, grabbing a yoghurt cup off one of the shelves. He picked a spoon out of the drawer and sat down at the slanted, half-broken table._

_Not too much longer after that, Ralph walked in, a smile, obviously fake, plastered on his face._

_"Oh cut the shit Deadwood," he snapped._

_"What's going on?"_

_"I think you **know"**_

 

_~END FLASHBACK~_


	2. WHY

WHY ARE PEOPLE READING THIS  
OMG  
IWROTE THIS AS A JOKE  
BC WE DID THIS PLAY FOR THEATREEE


End file.
